Amissa
by Sheridan111000
Summary: It's funny when you think you know what your future holds, but then life decides to screw you over. But what I didn't understand was that it was actually for the better. Moving to Forks was definitely not in my plans, and yet here I am. My life couldn't possibly get any harder, right? EdwardXOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyers does.

 **AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. If you have an suggestions or see any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know! And if you could review that would be wonderful to know that someone is reading it! I'll try to update this story every week or so. And next chapter should be put more well together as I learn to put/edit things on here!**

* * *

Amissa

Chapter 1

If someone would have told me seven months ago that I would find a place where I would actually feel welcomed and people who cared about me I would have laughed in their face. Moving to Forks Washington was not what I had wanted to do when I had turned 17, but the state of California had deemed that I was not capable to take care of myself. So I was shipped off to live with my aunt Reya in her small two-bedroom house that she had inherited from my grandparents. I haven't seen her in three years since my mother, her sister, had died.

Looking at her now it seemed like she hadn't changed a bit, her long auburn hair still held up in a high pony tail and her emerald green eyes, which we shared, but mine were more of a mossy green, were still filled with a childish youth even with the crow's feet starting to form. "Thea, didn't bully the flight attendants too much on your flight, did you?" as she said this I could hear the mirth in her voice. " Ha-ha, you are so funny Reya." I rolled my eyes as I said this to get the point across that I in fact did not find her funny. Seeing her bright smile that looked so much like my mother's caused a deep emptiness in my chest, which caused me to give her the biggest hug I could, since she towered over my measly 5'2. "If I knew you missed me so much I would have had you come live with me sooner Thea!" "Oh, hush Rey, now help me get my bags and let's go find somewhere to eat because I am starving; the only thing they had to eat on that plane was peanuts!" I said as I walked toward the baggage claim.

Arriving in Forks I could tell that it was always cold and wet, something that I was ecstatic for, because I loved sitting under blanket with some coffee listening to the rain write a symphony as it hit the roof. Most wouldn't think I was a rain type of girl because of my olive complexion and strawberry blonde hair, that I inherited form my dad, usually made it look like I was a beach bum. "Rey, how long do I have to get settled before you send me to prison?" was my question as we got the things out of the trunk and started dragging them into the one-story house. "Well today is Friday so I expect you to be ready by Monday, cause I already signed up last week." She said bashfully. "You want to kill me, don't you? That's not even a full week!" I groaned. She let out a chuckle at my dismay. "Don't give me any of that, you know you need to catch up with all the work you missed when you were out of school for-" she cut herself off and gave me a cautious glance.

"Anyway, I have you scheduled to start then so no use complaining and get to work TV!" I threw the first thing I could get my hands on which happened to be the living room tv remote ironically. "You know I hate that nickname Reya! Why would anyone like to be name after a TV?" I asked incredulously. "Oh, calm down, it's just some fun and games." She laughed at my flushed face. "It's already 10 o'clock, try to get some sleep and you can unpack the rest tomorrow. I can help you do some until I have to go into work, by the way I won't be home till late cause tomorrow is New Year's Eve and I need to be at the hospital for the influx of wrecks that are sure to happen. Will you be okay by yourself?" Seeing the worry in her eyes almost made me laugh just because I lived on my own for six months and was fine, but I knew better than to bring that up. "Well as long as there are no chainsaw wielding maniacs on the loose I think I'll be fine." "Good thing our last one moved to Florida last year to start a family, all jokes aside I'm glad you are here Thea." She said as she kissed my forehead and left my room. I let out a sigh as I put on my Pj's and crawled into my bed. "A new start that's what this is."


End file.
